


The Light Reminds Me of You

by twowice



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Half-Vampires, M/M, TW: Blood, Tagging as I go, Vampires, or at least my attempt at more angst, vampire!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowice/pseuds/twowice
Summary: Hoseok is afraid of the dark and the things that live in it. Hyungwon is one of those things, not that Hoseok knows that. Despite their initial differences, Hoseok finds himself being pulled to the younger. Hyungwon wants to be closer to Hoseok but he's too scared to tell him who, or rather, what he is.





	The Light Reminds Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea started bouncing around in my head a few weeks ago and I decided to begin fleshing it out. Updates may be slow because I want this one to have a certain feeling, plus I'm still focusing on my other story so I apologize if I'm super slow with this one.
> 
> Just a few things to note:
> 
> -The graphic violence warning is more of a precaution. I'm pretty bad at writing violence and gore/blood but because it's a vampire story I figured it's better to be safe.
> 
> -I'm putting it at a teen rating right now because like I said above, I'm pretty bad at gory things but please feel free to shoot me a comment if you feel I need to bump the rating up. I don't want to make people uncomfortable. I may bump it up a little later but not sure right now.
> 
> I apologize for any typos and grammar mistakes i may have missed during editing.

Hoseok enters his new dorm with a sense of excitement. After his first year of that horrible, horrible roommate he’s finally able to start fresh and hopefully make a new friend. Jooheon and Minhyuk were great, but Hoseok was never opposed to adding more to their group. 

Looking around he finds the dorm still empty but writes it off to his being early. The room is surprising larger than his dorm last year, but he’s grateful for that. Part of the reason him and his last roommate didn’t get along was because of how cramped they were. 

There are two beds, one on either side of the room, a window in between them. When Hoseok steps into the room and turns he sees each side also has a small closet and a desk at the foot of the bed. 

Figuring that being first gives him dibs, he sets down his suitcase and box of extra things onto the bed he wants. Hoseok plops down next to it and stares up at the ceiling. The sunlight coming through the window is enough to keep the room bright enough not to need the overhead light, and Hoseok is extremely happy about that. He loves the natural light coming into the room. Sitting up again, Hoseok decides to get started. 

  
  


It’s close to two when Hoseok puts up the last of the three posters he’s decided to put on his side this year. He steps off the bed and gives his side a once over. His desk holds his small calender of bunnies Minhyuk had given him as a back to school present (Minhyuk’s is filled with puppies and Jooheon’s is filled with bumble bees, must to younger’s chagrin). There’s also a mug filled with pens and his laptop and books. 

His closet now holds almost all his clothes, same as last year Hoseok brought a few too many outfit variations, the clothes that aren’t hung up are sitting on the top shelf of the closet. The only thing Hoseok has yet to put up are the string of fairy lights his mother gave him. 

After an incident when he was younger left him extremely afraid of the dark, he’s always had a nightlight of some sorts. He hopes his roommate won’t mind. 

Hoseok’s phone rings, pulling him from his thoughts and he looks over to see Minhyuk’s name flashing on the screen. Answering the call his presses the phone to his ear. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Heonie and I are going to the quad, I’m trying to get him signed up for a club before he let’s video games take over his life.”

Hoseok laughs as he looks around the tacks he brought for his lights. “Let the kid enjoy his first year.”

“But if he doesn’t apply himself now he’ll just get buried in the work.”   
  


“Since when did you turn into the responsible one?”

“When the oldest cough, cough you cough, cough, didn’t step up and do it.” Minhyuk pauses. “Or maybe it’s my roommate rubbing off on me already. He was there before I was, already set up and then announced he was part of three clubs already. But like how the hell is that even possible? How the hell can one man do that? Anyway, my competitive side kicked in and I need to join something.”

Hoseok can barely keep up with the ramble his friend unloaded on him but laughs nonetheless. “Everyone’s different Hyuk, don’t push yourself because your overachiever roommate is going above and beyond.” Hoseok finds his tacks then and lets out a small “Ah-ha!” before grabbing them and stepping back onto the bed. 

Phone pressed between his shoulder and ear he begins to string up the lights. “Listen, I’m almost done here. I’ll meet you in the quad and we can treat Jooheon to some good ol’ diner food at our favorite place.” 

Minhyuk gasps in excitement. “Sounds perfect! See you then!” 

After Minhyuk hangs up, Hoseok lets his phone drop from his shoulder to his bed. As he’s trying to work a tack into the ceiling, he hears the door behind him open. Turning to look over his shoulder he sees a tall and skinny man enter the room wearing the biggest pair of sunglasses Hoseok’s ever seen. Even with the glasses on, Hoseok can tell the man is handsome and the whole ensemble of a all black gives him a movie star look. 

There’s a slightly off vibe to the boy though. Hoseok can’t entirely place it but it also leaves a weird feeling in his gut. Not bad, just….weird. The stranger looks around the room starting at the bare side and slowly turning his head to take in the rest. 

Hoseok can’t help but notice how plush and soft his lips look. It’s hard not to when that’s really the only part of his face visible. The boy lifts his head and if he weren’t wearing the glasses, Hoseok’s sure he’d be staring straight into his eyes. 

“You must be my roomma- ow!” Hoseok jerks his thumb away from the tack and studies the small bead of blood bubbling up from the prick. 

“You should get a bandaid on that.” The man’s voice is husky and low and slightly monotone. And very tensed. And there’s still a chill that runs down Hoseok’s spine. He ignores it. 

“Nah, it’s just a prick, I’ll be fine.” Hoseok turns fully around and steps off the bed, the tip of his thumb in his mouth. After licking the wound clean, he drops his hand and holds out his other one. “I’m Hoseok. It’s nice to meet you. I hope we can get along...well?”

Hoseok’s words trail off into a slight question when he notices the slight but still noticeable scowl on his roommate’s mouth. He can’t see his eyes but by the small frown of his eyebrows he can imagine it’s not the warmest gaze. His nostrils flare and Hoseok can visibly see his roommate’s posture go completely stiff. Not taking Hoseok’s offered hand, he gives a short, “Hyungwon.” 

Stepping around Hoseok, Hyungwon drops his own large suitcase onto the empty bed and turns to glare at the window. “I don’t suppose you brought a curtain?”

“Uh...no?” Hoseok says cursing at himself for making it sound like another question. “I was hoping you’d be okay if we kept it open?”

Hyungwon turns to look at him, his expression blank. “I don’t think giving weirdos free range to peep into our room at night is the best choice, but suit yourself.”

The excitement in Hoseok dies down and he’s suddenly flashing back to last year’s horrible rooming situation. _Great, just great._

Hyungwon lets out a heavy sigh that almost sounds annoyed. Before Hoseok can say anything there’s a laugh at the door and he’s whirling around to find another boy leaning against the entry way. “Hyung, don’t be rude.” The boy is also wearing sunglasses but pushes them up to his head to meet Hoseok’s gaze with a wide but somewhat shy smile. “Hi, I’m Changkyun. Sorry about Diva Chae over here. He’s cranky when he’s woken up too early.” 

“I’m cranky all the time.”

“This is also true,” Changkyun adds on, pointing at Hyungwon while he holds Hoseok’s gaze.. He gives Hoseok a sympathetic look, his almost black eyes softening. “I pray you’ll make it through this alive. Wonnie’s a handful.”

“Don’t you have a science club meeting to get to?” Hyungwon huffs out, pulling things from his suitcase.

“Yes, I do grumpy snuffaluffagus. Be nice, make friends, don’t do drugs, stay in school- ahahahahha!” Changkyun runs off cackling when Hyungwon tosses a shirt at him. 

“Annoying,” Hyungwon mutters. Hoseok stays still as Hyungwon moves to retrieve his shirt.

After a moment, he slowly gets back onto the bed and resumes hanging up the lights. Silence engulfed the room as Hyungwon works on putting his sheets on the mattress.  Once he’s finished, Hoseok watches from the corner of his eyes as he all but belly flops onto the bed and crawls under the covers. 

Hoseok turns away and finishes hanging up his lights. Once the task is complete he slips on his shoes and grabs his wallet before quietly leaving the room. 

The walk to the quad is enough to build up his excitement again. Students are calling out to friends they haven’t seen all summer. The freshmen are looking around anxiously not sure where to go and Hoseok stops to help a few of them find their way. At the quad, there are multiple booths and stations set up for clubs and scholarships. 

Hoseok makes his way through the group of students and sends a text over to Minhyuk and Jooheon asking where they are. Instead of a responding message, Hoseok gets attacked from behind when two arms wrap around his neck and Minhyuk’s laugh is suddenly in his ear.

“Hyung! I missed you so much.”

Hoseok laughs and turns around to hug his friend back. “We saw each other yesterday.”

“I can’t live without my bunny!”

Jooheon watches them in embarrassment. “You guys are disgusting.”

Minhyuk opens his arms up and motions with his hand. “Get in here Heonie! The gang’s finally all together again.” 

Jooheon grumbles under his breath but shuffles his feet into the group hug. Still in the hug, Hoseok asks, “Did you move in alright Heonie?”

“Yeah, my roommate’s cool...quiet so it’s nice.”

The hug finally breaks apart and Minhyuk begins to lead us to their favorite diner spot. “What about your roommate, hyung? Have you met him yet?”

“Yeah...he’s uh...he’s something.”

“Worse than the last?” Minhyuk looks over with a concerned look. “If you need to submit a change of roommate I’ll do it too and then we can room together.”

“It’s not that bad.” _Not yet at least_. “His friend came by with him and if a guy like that could have a friend as bright as that I’m sure he’s not all bad. His friend, Changkyun, said he was just cranky because he doesn’t like to wake up early.” 

“Oh! Changkyun? He lives across the hall from me. I just ran into him again at the songwriting club table. He seems cool.” Jooheon says. “What’s your roommate’s name?” 

“Hyungwon.”

“Hyungwon’s cool too,” Jooheon says. The statement shocks Hoseok. “I met him at the freshman orientation. He’s funny.”

“Funny? I didn’t see any of that today.” 

Jooheon shrugs. “He seemed shy. Give it a few more days before you jump the gun and leave.” 

  
  


When they reach the diner, Minhyuk immediately stops and turns around, exaggerated horror on his face. “A job?!”

Hoseok and Jooheon frown. “Do you need one?”

“No, hyung! My roommate! The one with the multiple clubs; he’s also got a job?! How?! I’m already crying over my classes and he’s out here with a JOB?!”

“What are you going on about?” Hoseok asks, barely following along.

“Behind the counter, in the kitchen! That’s my roommate Kihyun!” 

Hoseok peeks around the counter and sees a short man looking pensive as he watches the other chef put together a plate. Kihyun has a small notebook and is writing down quick notes every now and then. He’s handsome, a sharp jawline and clear eyes. He must sense Hoseok looking at him before he glances up and quirks a brow at him almost in a challenge. Hoseok gives a small smile of acknowledgement, trying to hide his shock at the aggressive greeting, before looking back to Minhyuk who’s now trying to get Jooheon on his side. 

“And?” Hoseok asks. “Lots of students have jobs.”

“Jobs and clubs and classes, though? Hoseok that’s suspicious.”

Jooheon laughs under his breath. “Minhyuk just because someone is better at managing their time than you doesn’t mean they’re suspicious.” 

“Exactly,” Hoseok says, placing his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulders to spin him around and then pushing him towards their favorite booth. “It’s not that deep, Hyukkie.”

Minhyuk pouts but doesn’t say anything. They sit down in their booth, Minhyuk and Jooheon across from Hoseok. The grab a menu from where they sit at the end of the table attached to the wall, despite the fact that they always order the same thing, and lean in to look through it together.

“‘Afternoon, boys,” says a familiar voice. Kahi smiles as she comes to stand at the end of their table. “This must be the lovable Jooheon that Minhyuk would always talk about.” 

Jooheon murmurs something in embarrassment before greeting the lady. Kahi has owned this diner for years now after her parents passed it onto her. The history is all over the walls in the form of photographs. Hoseok befriended her one evening and she took a strong enough liking to him to hire him as a server. 

“Hey, Hoseok, I have that serving position still open if you’d like another job this year. I could always use the extra help too.” 

“I’d love to. I’ll take any reason to be away from roommate from hell 2.0”

“Another one?” Kahi asks, frown on her face. “You better speak up if he starts harassing you like the last one.” 

“Hoseok’s overreacting,” Minhyuk says idly, his attention focused solely on the menu. “They’ve barely even spoken.”

“He showed up in the snobbiest pair of sunglasses I’ve ever seen and ignored my handshake. It’s not exactly the best start.”

“Don’t let them stomp all over you Hoseok,” Kahi says. She waits for Hoseok’s hum in response and then takes out a pen and pad. “So, will it be the regular for you two?”

“Nah, I want the double cheeseburger today,” Minhuyk says. “With double cheese.”

Hoseok decides to go with what he always orders - a BLT with extra fries - and Jooheon chooses the mac ‘n’ cheese. After Kahi leaves, Minhyuk suddenly points to the TV that hangs in the corner near the front of the restaurant. “Look at that.”

Hoseok turns to look and sees that the TV is on a local new channel. In big white letters over a red banner it reads:

 

**BREAKING NEWS:** _Family found slaughtered; vampire suspect in custody_

 

A few years back a man lost control in a shopping mall. Footage of him sprinting around attacking people - jumping on them, teeth latching to their necks - spread rapidly and the vampire community finally outed themselves. The footage being spread was too clear and vivid for the government to try and pass it off as some drug induced craze so a whole other species revealed themselves. 

Protests and riots broke out. Hoseok remembers watching news of ‘witch hunt’ stories. People were dragging their neighbors out of theirs houses just on suspicion of being a vampire. He vividly remembers watching an older gentleman in his neighborhood being beat almost to death because he would sleep the days away for his night shift as a janitor but that was enough to pique the hysteria of his neighbors. 

Despite all this, Hoseok’s known vampires have been a thing for ages. He’s had first hand experience of the violent ways some of them have. And despite this, he’s never had the urge to go out and harm anyone. 

But in a way it’s similar to having one bad dentist experience and never wanting to go again. Hoseok knows not every vampire is vicious, in fact he later found out some of the friends he had in high school were vampires. But because of his bad experience he’s wary of them. He forcefully shoves away the memories that haunt him to try and focus on the news story. 

In this new case, a family was found dead in their home. After a neighbor had returned early from a vacation, she called the police stating that she’d heard screams and loud noises. When the police arrived it was too late; blood smeared the walls and puddled on the floors. 

The news wouldn’t show the images, but they spread quickly online. Even just thinking of them makes Hoseok queasy. The news had, however showed the photo of the vampire once they identified him and the manhunt began. 

“Took them long enough to catch him,” Minhyuk sighs. 

“That’s some scary shit, man,” Jooheon murmurs. 

“I just feel bad for the vamps that are trying to live peaceful lives and can’t because of things like this.” Minhyuk drums his fingers on the table top as he studies the TV with a squinted gaze. 

Hoseok doesn’t say anything, his attention suddenly grabbed by Kihyun. He’s still in the kitchen but his focus is entirely on the TV. His brow is creased deeply in worry. He once again catches Hoseok staring, his eyes suddenly darting to him. His expression goes blank as he stares at Hoseok. It feels like an eternity before Kihyun finally turns away.

Not knowing what to make of the interaction, Hoseok turns back to his friends. And it isn’t long afterwards until their food arrives. Pushing away all thoughts of vampires, Hoseok digs in. 

  
  
  


When Hoseok gets back to his dorm, he finds Hyungwon sitting up in his bed, books and papers scattered around. There’s a thin pillow case covering the window and rays from the sunset stream through the parts of the window it can’t cover. Hyungwon looks up from what he’s working on and Hoseok can’t believe the flip his stomach does when he gets to see the younger’s eyes for the first time before promptly looking back down to his work. 

“You can have the window open in the day, but at night it’s safer no one can see in.”

Hoseok only nods to the words before making his way to his desk and sitting down. Hyungwon seems less agitated than before but the younger still isn’t making any efforts to be forthcoming. Pursing his lips, Hoseok pulls his laptop towards him and opens it to begin working on some assignments that need to be finished before classes start. 

  
  


Hoseok doesn’t know how long he’s been working before Hyungwon stands up from his bed and leaves the room with a muttered, “Getting dinner.”

Checking the clock, Hoseok frowns when he sees the time is now close to ten. The school cafeteria is long closed by now so he must be going off campus. His frown deepens; though it’s not strictly enforced, freshmen have a campus curfew of eleven. Pushing away thoughts that Hyungwon may not make it back in time, Hoseok decides that if his roommate is going to be aloof and uncaring, so will he. 

Standing up from his desk, Hoseok saves his work and changes into pajamas. Before flicking off the overhead light, Hoseok plugs in his fairy lights and smiles up at them. The warmth reminds him of his mother and any stress from the day immediately melts away. Climbing into bed, Hoseok grabs the book he’s been reading and begins to skim the pages. 

When Hyungwon returns a few hours later, Hoseok resists the lecture bubbling up in him and continues reading. However when he catches Hyungwon still standing and staring up at the fairy lights with a pensive look, irritation bubbles up.

“I’m not unplugging them.”

“I didn’t say you had to. I’m just looking.” There’s no expression on his face, only a peculiar light in his eyes. Hoseok feels upset about that fact that he thinks Hyungwon’s eyes look even more gorgeous in the light and wonders what they’d look like in sunlight. He shouldn’t be feeling any of that towards this stranger. 

Hoseok sets the book down in his lap, fingers holding the page he’s at. “I can see the judgement in your face.”

Hyungwon’s eyes trail to him, his face still upturned. Hoseok can’t decipher the look in his face so he stares back defiantly. He could’ve sworn this was a twitch of Hyungwon’s lip into the semblance of a smile, but it was gone before Hoseok could be entirely sure. 

“I have reading to do for class,” Hyungwon says suddenly, turning away and grabbing a few books off his own desk. 

Hoseok silently watches the taller climb into his bed and lay down, his back to Hoseok, before falling into his own reading. 

  
  


Still having a few more days before the new quarter actually begins, Hoseok heads to the campus gym. He needs to start his routine now to get into the flow of things once school starts. 

The gym is near empty at this hour. There’s a few swim team members Hoseok recognizes and waves to them in greeting. Making his way across the room, Hoseok finds his stretching spot from last year still empty and he smiles to himself as he drops his things and begins to work on loosening up. Halfway through his leg stretches, someone drops their stuff nearby and Hoseok looks up a little startled.

The newcomer gives him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“No worries,” Hoseok smiles. He bends back his leg and uses his hand to grip his ankle and gently push his heel into his bottom. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’m a transfer,” the man gives a short explanation. “I’ll be starting my third year here.”   
  


“Oh cool. This is my second year here. And just a heads up, don’t use the last shower stall in the locker room. The hot water gives out two minutes in and suddenly it’s like an arctic bath.”

The man laughs a little at that and nods. “Thanks for the tip. I’m Hyunwoo, by the way.”

Hyunwoo is a built man. His skin is a sunkissed tan, and his face gentle. While his arms aren’t as big as Hoseok’s, the obvious strength and muscle is there. He’s also a few inches taller than Hoseok. The term gentle giant comes to mind very quickly. 

“I’m Hoseok. I come here a lot so if you have any questions about campus just let me know.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that.”

Hoseok smiles and resumes his stretching, switching to the other leg. Hyunwoo begins his own stretching and soon the two of them branch off to do their own thing. The atmosphere in the gym has always been one of Hoseok’s favorite things. There’s a strange sense of companionship and there’s always a good conversation starter. Half of Hoseok’s friends in college are from the gym. He feels at home here; comforted.

“Hey, Jackson,” someone nearby calls. “Grab the remote and turn this up.”

Hoseok pauses his cycling on the stationary bike and leans over to see what caught Bobby’s attention. Jackson pauses his lunges and grabs the remote. The TV volume grows and soon the newscaster’s voice is heard throughout the room. Hyunwoo moves up to stand near Hoseok, the latter giving him a side glance before averting his attention back to the TV.

“-some breaking news,” her sentence is cut off but all Hoseok can see is that red news banner across the screen. “The vampire suspect in the Kim family murders, Mr. Jo Hyunmin, has been confirmed to have escaped his containment only after a day. Authorities tracked him for as long as they could, but ultimately lost his location when the suspect jumped into a river. Citizens in towns and cities along the river are asked to stay indoors during night hours and report any suspicious activity.” 

“People won’t be safe during the day either,” Hyunwoo murmurs.

Hoseok frowns and looks are the newcomer. “What do you mean?”

“I did some studying on vampires for a project. They can go out in the daylight, they’re just considerably weaker; they’d be at a normal human’s strength.”

“But if they’re weaker that’s better for us isn’t it?” 

Hyunwoo looks unconvinced. “Humans can do just as much damage as a vampire if they really wanted to. Just because this Jo Hyunmin will have an average man’s strength doesn’t mean he can’t still do harm.” 

Before Hoseok can say anything, Hyunwoo looks at his watch and gives a small smile. “I have to go meet some people. It was nice meeting you, Hoseok. Stay safe.”

Hyunwoo turns on his heel and gathers his things before jogging out of the gym. A few people cast him curious looks but no one says anything. Hoseok resumes his cycling but stops again after a little bit. 

The older’s words are still bouncing around in his head. Honestly speaking, Hoseok didn’t know jack shit about the vampires. Well, aside from the fact they drink blood and have heightened abilities. He just always assumed the legends and stories about wooden stakes and sunlight were true. Now he’s not so sure. Hyunwoo seemed so grave and sure about what he was telling him that it had to be true. 

Nibbling on his bottom lip, Hoseok climbs off the bike and packs up his own bag before heading out. The morning fog had burned off and now bright and dazzling sun rays beam down. Hoseok lifts a hand to make a shade cover for his eyes when something catches his attention. 

Nearby, Hyunwoo stands with a group of guys. Hoseok immediately recognizes his roommate Hyungwon. The tall man is looking off to the side at something. He’s wearing sunglasses, a smaller pair than the ones before but no less expensive looking. He looks amazing in his white t-shirt and grey cardigan. Next Hoseok recognizes Kihyun, his arm over a shorter form who’s back is to Hoseok. 

Somewhat surprised that Hyunwoo knows Hyungwon and Kihyun, Hoseok begins walking back to his dorm. As he nears the group standing to the side of the walkway, a small breeze pushes from behind Hoseok. He sees Hyungwon and the man Kihyun’s arm is around somewhat stiffen. 

Hyungwon’s head snaps towards Hoseok and the latter is shocked to see the small scowl back on his face. There’s a familiar laugh and suddenly the man Hoseok couldn’t see before, turns and smiles over his shoulder. Changkyun grins at him from behind a pair of sunglasses.

“Hyungwon hyung’s roommate!” 

Hoseok’s step falters and Hyunwoo and Kihyun turn to look at him. Kihyun is watching him with that same unidentifiable expression, an eyebrow quirked. Hyunwoo is still kind-faced but there’s a new calculating look in his eyes. 

“Uh...I’m Hoseok.” _Nice, realt articulate, Hoseok._

“Nice to meet you, again.” Changkyun’s smile grows. “So how was your first night with Prince Chae?”

Hyungwon released a disgruntled noise from the back of his throat and looks away, arms crossing. That sets off something in Hoseok and he frowns a little. “I’ve had better.”

There’s a loud laugh and Hoseok’s shocked to see Kihyun doubled over. Changkyun’s also laughing and if Hoseok looked hard enough he could’ve sworn there was a blush on Hyungwon’s cheeks. Hyunwoo let out a chuckle of his own and shook his head. “Hyungwon’s been homeschooled practically his whole life. He’s not the best when it comes to making friends.”

Kihyun gathers himself and nods as he adds, “Just let him sleep all the time and he’ll end up loving you.”

Hyungwon swats Kihyun’s arm and sighs. “Ignore them. My friends are idiots.”

“See, he’s nice to no one,” Changkyun smiles. He looks at his watch then and nods towards a direction. “Well, we gotta head out now. Nice seeing you Hoseok hyung.”

Changkyun links his arm with Kihyun’s and the two of them wander off. Hyunwoo waits for Hyungwon to follow them before nodding to Hoseok and following after the rest. Hoseok watches after them for a moment, watches how Hyungwon moves to walk beside Hyunwoo rather than in front of him. Watches as Hyungwon looks over his shoulder back at Hoseok. 

Hoseok doesn't know what it is, and he knows this is cliche and ridiculous to even think, but he knows this year is going to be a wild ride. 


End file.
